Destined
by Dajypop
Summary: A few drabbles about how Rude and Reno grew up together. AU RudeReno


MP0;**Title: Destined**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 1675**

**Pairing: RudeReno**

**Summary: A few drabbles about how Rude and Reno grew up together. AU**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Abuse, Changing POVs**

**AN: Alright...this story came to me from several songs and I figure, why not write them all together? This is for the RuNo club on Deviantart. :3 Yayyyy~! My first RuNo in a little while...:3**

* * *

**Part One: Predetermined**

Ever since high school, Melanie and Delaenie had been best friends. Melanie was the thin, pale, redheaded woman with a fiery personality and a constant craving for more power in everything; from work to a relationship. Delaenie was always the dark-haired beauty with quite a bit more to love than her friend. She definitely wasn't pale; her skin was incredibly dark and not from a tan. She was definitely the brawn in the relationship; most people didn't want to mess with either her _or_ Melanie, thanks to her strength and her friend's cunning.

Even when they both started dating for real, they remained best friends. They were there for each other at every failing end and every glorious beginning. They even planned their wedding as a double, and their husbands managed to pull through on that. It was nice; they even went to the same place for their honeymoon, and their pregnancies were planned together.

Because of this, Rude Mitchells and Reno DeLorne were destined to become the best of friends. They were in the womb together, they were born in the same hospital, nearly the same time. There was hardly a moment they were apart, because their mothers were inseparable. They'd spend day, night, and awkward times in the morning together, if they could. That is, until Melanie's husband began to hit the bottle. The time with Delaenie was dramatically increased in order to keep the baby and herself safe. When Reno was five, though, his father began to slow again and his mother decided it was safe to return home.

Despite the reason, though, Rude and Reno were always best friends.

**Part Two: Boys Will Be Boys**

He was six when he decided it was okay to play 'mommy and daddy' with Rude. He put on one of his mom's short black dresses; while it came to her upper thighs, it covered him quite a bit more. He even wore her heels and a necklace. Rude had piled into his most manish outfit, and they played in Reno's kitchen, as if they were making dinner. They kissed a little, and at one point Rude pinned him to the counter and kissed him long and hard. It was normal during this game; they did it at the Mitchells place all the time.

However, that was not what Reno's father knew. All he saw was his son pushed against the counter underneath that little black boy and he growled.

"Rude." He snapped, "I need to talk to Reno." He was clearly drunk. "Go home." Of course, Rude did as he was told; he was only a young kid. Once he was a safe distance away, Reno's dad began to talk with his hands.

**Part Three: Laugh Therapy**

It was the first time Reno had ever showed up at the Mitchells home with a bruise on his face. While he was reckless in everything he did, he was somehow completely cautious about damaging his face. The fact that it was purple-blue, swollen, and in an unusual shape for a fall only underpinned the fact that this was no accidental mark. Even Rude knew that much; by this time, he knew Reno had a habit of keeping himself as clear of marks as possible.

"Reno..." The small bald boy started, head tilting a little. "What's that mark from, really?"

"I got hit, tha's all." He shrugged in return, smirking some. "I think it makes me look handome."

" Makes you look like a hit firetruck." Rude replied with a small smile. Both boys tried to keep it at bay, but soon the two were laughing like mad at the thought of a bruised firetruck. Imagining Reno _as_ a fire truck, though, definitely didn't help. They began to laugh even more, shaking with constant throes of laughter.

They laughed until they forgot what it was that had been so funny, but even then...they couldn't stop. Even when Rude had reigned in his own giggles, Reno couldn't stop; they even resorted to silent snickers. When they both seemed to be fine, they attempted to look at each other. That, of course, was a bad thing, since, once more, the sound erupted from the room again. Both complained of aching ribs, and Reno's face hurt like Hell, but there was no stopping it for the upside of an hour. Eventually they both lay on the floor, panting and unable to make much noise at all.

"R-reno...?" Rude questioned after a while, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, Ru?" Reno returned, eyes shut.

"Who hit you?"

"No one important."

"Your dad again?"

"Yeah..." Rude sighed, then moved to roll over on top of his friend. He kissed his cheek gently before nuzzling against the other's red hair.

"'M sorry, Ren."

"Not your fault."

"I can beat him up for you?"

"I don't think you could." Reno laughed slightly, pressing his nose to the other's neck.

"I could do it if I wanted to." Rude had always felt protective of his friend.

**Part Four: You and Me**

As the boys got older, Rude became more possessive of Reno. By the age of ten, the darker skinned male was beating off would-be girlfriends, while his friend would beat off his own would-be suitors. There was nobody more perfect for them in the world; Rude had his Reno, and likewise, Reno had his Rude. That was all they needed.

But, still, Rude could only do so much to protect Reno from his dad. By the time the boys were twelve and had decided to be together, but keep it secret, the redhead was facing groundings any time he knowingly went to Rude's; if he went out and it wasn't with a female friend, then his father would hit him. By this time, Melanie had left the house for good and lived with her friend; but Reno kept returning home.

Some people thought it was that Reno was a masochist and wanted to keep getting his lights punched out. Some thought that he simply respected his father on some occasions and figured staying home was best. Rude, on the other hand, knew the real reason he always went home.

Reno was protecting him. The boy had picked up lechery as a hobby around the age of seven, and he couldn't seem to shake it. He didn't want to do anything with Rude until they were older; but he knew if he lived there, all Hell would break loose and he and his love would end up rutting like animals. And, being as they were so young, he didn't think that was a good idea.

**Part Five: I Just Want To Feel Alive**

At age thirteen, Reno didn't just kiss Rude for the fun of it. He didn't allow himself to be pinned under an already firm and muscled body for no reason. He did it because he loved the kid doing it to him. As much as they say school romances don't work, theirs did. They were good friends, but better lovers.

Once it was completely official and everyone around knew about it, Reno began to get a little...needy during classes. He'd always kiss and lean on Rude, distracting quite a few of the girls. His head would find muscular thighs and lay in that lap, straying from the lesson to play with the other's sleek pants. One day after class, during lunch, Rude pinned him to the door in the bathroom, and confronted him on this.

"Ren...what are you doing? You're distracting the Hell out of me." He growled into the other's ear, his lips barely brushing it. The pale male beneath him just smirked and kissed his ear in return.

"Can't keep my hands to myself, pardner."

**Part Six: Run, Baby, Run!**

Fifteen. Three years away from being an adult, being able to move out on your own...but three more years of Hell...could he handle it?

The wind blew the softly falling sprinkling of rain lazily into the side of the house, the lanky teen standing on the front porch and watching it dot the sidewalk with careless movements. He still couldn't believe that this had been Rude's idea. His cell rang in his pocket, a low thrum of a voice; Rude saying 'JUDGED'. The phone was almost instantly picked up.

"Ren...tonight?" He didn't wait for a 'hello'.

"Yeah..." Reno even nodded, for good measure. "You gonna bring the car?"

"I can't get it...we're gonna have to pack light...bring as much money as you can get."

"Alright." A pause, "Olive juice."

"Olive juice, too." It was the only way they could say it without Reno's dad figuring it out. The boys hung up and Reno went upstairs. He waited until he heard his dad passed out and headed downstairs. His hand dove into the wallet and took all the money he could; two hundred bucks. His dad got paid today, for whatever it was that he did. Running back up the stairs, he made his way to his closet, bringing as little as he could.

That night, he snuck out of the house and ran down the hill to the woods nearby. He met Rude there; after a long, passionate kiss, both boys flashed their money and duffle bags of belongings before taking each other's hands.

"We'll find somewhere better." Rude started.

"Only together." Reno added, nodding and giving a thumbs up.

"Alright...c'mon, before they catch us." And with that, both boys ran. They ran and ran as far as they could, until they began to walk. Their energy faded when they hit a big city before their old town. They stopped to rest in a cheap motel, and the next days came...they kept running. They ran, and ran, and ran, until they were so far away nobody knew who they were, or where their accents were from. It was a good feeling.

* * *

**AN: Alright...since the cut-off age for the contest is 15, I'm gonna have to stop the story. However, I might be able to make a sequel, if I feel the need. :3 Or if someone asks for it, ahaha...so. :3 I hope you liked it. Reviews are love!**


End file.
